


SOMEBODY ELSE

by angelsfw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy, Hux - Freeform, I Got So Carried Away, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Oops, Reader Insert, Some Humor, Star Wars - Freeform, Take My Computer Away, Theres some fluff in there somewhere, Unrequited Love, but is it ????, but not with reader, but what's new ?, can't lie, hux gets some, i need to stop writing angst like this, i wrote kylo kinda soft, its definitely mutual, kylo is a crybaby, prompt, request, request prompt, soft, the reader and hux have a beautiful friendship, there's a little nod to the original trilogy, there's steamy stuff, they are like brother and sister, where did it even come from omf, x reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfw/pseuds/angelsfw
Summary: "It was like the question just wasn’t registering in your mind. What on earth was he talking about?He seemed to take your silence as a yes- even though that was far from the truth- and turned his eyes away once again, “You love him, don’t you? It’s okay.” He looked completely devastating when he let go of your arm and turned away from you, “Fine, when he comes back, I won’t get in your way.”☆This prompt was requested to me on tumblr: "hey! remember in ROTJ when han solo thought that leia was in love with luke and he said "you love him, don't you?" "it's okay. fine, when he comes back, i won't get in the way". i would love something along these lines but with kylo x reader instead! maybe reader is worried about hux because they're friends but kylo can't really see that it's a friendship and not a romantic relationship! thank you so much !"
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	SOMEBODY ELSE

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Language, mentions of sex, angst, spicy stuff (oops), and little violence. Please, read with caution ! Enjoy !!!!!

**FURIOUS** teeth gnawed at your bottom lip as you stood outside of Hux’s quarters. He hadn’t been answering you all day and it was getting really worrying. Normally, Hux was prompt and quick with his responses-when he wasn’t working. Yet, after work shifts had ended, he still hadn’t replied back to you. 

You raised your fist to knock on his door, but for some reason, you couldn’t move your hand to actually hit the door. You blew a breath out and prepared yourself to knock; it wasn’t like you’ve never done this before but, for some reason, you were still nervous.

Hux and you had been friends from the moment you stepped foot on the Finalizer. He immediately took a liking to your work drive and motivation; you liked the comfort being around him brought. Every day that passed away from your family was like another rip in your heart, but being around Hux eased that pain a bit. He was like family to you here- an older brother- it was nice to still have some of that comforting air around you.

Naturally, both of you formed a solid bond; nothing would ever be able to break the two of you apart. You spoke on a daily basis and almost at exactly the same time each night. When Hux failed to answer you, a cold tendril of worry shocked your system. So, you found yourself here- at his door with an inability to knock on it. Something was holding you back and you didn’t understand what. 

You shook off the anxiety and decided to just knock. Your closed fist laid several sharp, quick knocks to the outside of the door. You blew a breath out and just waited for him to open.  _ ‘I wish he would hurry up,’ _ you thought as you stood outside of his door. As the seconds passed, your fingers twitched by your side and your right foot was tapping on the ground faster and faster.  _ ‘What if he just doesn’t answer?’  _ The worry was really eating you up,  _ ‘Oh no, what if something bad happened?’ _

A soft whirring sound broke you from the grip of your terrible thoughts and you looked up to see a disheveled looking Hux. His hair was completely out of place, his uniform unbuttoned, and his pants were crooked. This was completely odd because Hux never let a single strand of hair fall from its neatly, slicked back spot. 

“What are you doing here?” He hissed at you.

Your eyebrows raised as his tone of voice, “Checking on you, nimrod. I haven’t heard from you at all today.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Well, as you can see, I’m fine.”

“Mmhm,” you weren’t convinced; everything was too out of place on his person. You pointed up and down his body, “Why do you look like a speeder hit you?”

“A what hit me?” He spoke in a confused tone, “What are you even on about?”

“Hux, you look crazy compared to normal,” He just stared, so you continued, “Your hair is out of place, your pants are off-center, and,” you sent him a pointed look, “Your work uniform is unbuttoned.”

Right as you pointed all that out, a high blush rose on the tops of his cheeks, “I have,” he cleared his throat, “Absolutely no clue what you are talking about.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m sure you don’t. Now, what’s going on with you?” You asked in a suspicious tone of voice. He wasn’t injured and he was acting like his normal dickish self, but there was something off- like he was hiding something. The worry you felt earlier had eased its way into something more like suspicion as to what was behind his closed door. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He looked like he was sweating now. This is so weird, you didn’t know what was going on with him.

You tried to peak your head around his frame and into the room, but he blocked you, “C’mon, Hux, lemme see.” You moved around and looked again, but this time he pushed you away. You screeched, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

He harshly shushed you, “Can you be quiet? It’s past curfew, do you want to get in trouble?” He mocked you with the words.

You just crossed your arms and rolled your eyes, “What is this, elementary school? Just let me have a look and we’ll be good.”

Hux just shook his head, “Go away, you’re being a pest. You came to see if I was okay and I am.”

You stood there and stared at him for a few minutes before you lunged and tried to bust past him. He caught you roughly around your waist and wrestled you to the wall opposite his door. He pinned you by the shoulders there and leaned down, “Leave for Christ’s sake, I’m fine,” He emphasized the word  _ fine _ when he spoke to you.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” You softened the question a bit.

Hux sighed and nodded his head, “Of course I know that, but right now I’m in the middle of something.”

You just huffed and peered around to his now shut door. On their way back to his face, your eyes caught something placed on the top of his neck, behind his ear. Your mouth pulled into a sly smile as you looked up at him, “What’s that?”

He looked confused so you reached your finger up to poke behind his ear. Suddenly, his face turned completely red and he pushed off the wall, “Go away!” He yelled as he ran right back into his room.

You chuckled and shook your head.  _ ‘Well damn,’ _ you thought,  _ ‘I didn’t know he had it in him.’ _ Honestly, you were glad at least he was getting some- it could help improve his mood in the long run. Plus, you could press him for details tomorrow when you both met for breakfast. 

You turned away from the wall and walked back in the direction of your quarters. It was late and you desperately needed some sleep; arguing with Hux always made you feel drained. You kept your head down as you walked back in the hope that nobody would stop you, but as you turned the corner away from Hux’s quarters, you bumped into something hard. You quickly looked up to apologize but stopped when you found Kylo above you. He wore a forlorn look in place of his mask when you met his eyes.

“Are you alright, Sir?” You knew better than to press with his name when it was past curfew, he could get you in trouble if he felt like it. The two of you weren’t as close as Hux and you were, but you had a soft spot for him. Hux had told you it was just a silly schoolgirl crush, yet something inside of you told you differently. You’d been completely infatuated by the man since you stepped foot onto First Order soil and the feeling was just as strong as it was that day. Kylo consumed every waking thought- as stupid as it was, you definitely had feelings for him stronger than a crush. 

His eyes bore into yours and you were beginning to get uncomfortable. You knew Kylo was a man of very few words, but this was just unnerving. Especially because you had just asked him something and he was just  _ staring  _ like he saw right through you. It didn’t help that he was devastatingly handsome- something you’d noticed the first time you laid eyes on him. His presence commanded the room and you’d drop to your knees if he asked you to; no one was at liberty to deny anything to a man like Kylo.

“Sir?” You asked him again, but this time it was softer than the first.

A few more minutes went by and you were about to just walk away when you heard a deep voice speak, “Kylo.”

“What?” You didn’t understand what he just said to you.

He looked away from you towards the wall on your right, “My name is Kylo.”

“Uh, yes Sir, I know what your name is,” You spoke slowly. Maybe he had taken too many hits to the head with his helmet off and suffered from memory loss. There wasn’t a single person on this ship that didn’t know his name.

Kylo began to look a little annoyed, “No. I’m asking you to call me Kylo,” He regarded you quickly before continuing, “Not Sir.”

That was a confusing request, but you tried to speak confidently, “Alright, Kylo.” He looked so relieved at the sound of his name from your mouth that you were tempted to say it twenty times over. Before you could contemplate that thought, you realized he hadn’t answered your initial question. You asked again, “Are you okay, Kylo?”

His eyes snapped to yours again and he looked surprised. The look on his face made your infatuation grow, but you quickly shoved it down when he opened his mouth to talk, “Yes, I am okay.”

You almost wanted to roll your eyes at the same formal tone that Hux used with you. The officers- and apparently their Supreme Leader- needed to learn some contractions. Not everything had to be so formal, especially if you’re off the clock. 

“Well, good night, Kylo,” You really wanted to move away from this intoxicating man and go lay down in bed where you could replay his rough voice to lull you to sleep. However, when you tried to pass, an arm gripped your bicep tightly. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but it was enough to let you know to stop moving.

“Do you love him?” 

The question caught you so off guard, a laugh almost slipped out, “What?”

Kylo turned you around to face him and this time his eyes weren’t staring through you but into you, almost like he was trying to grasp your soul and bring it to him, “Do you love him?”

You furrowed your brows and regarded him with confusion, “Who are you talking about?”

He tightened his jam and gripped your arm harder, “Hux. Do you love him?”

It was like the question just wasn’t registering in your mind. What on earth was he talking about?

He seemed to take your silence as a yes- even though that was far from the truth- and turned his eyes away once again, “ **_You love him, don’t you? It’s okay._ ** ” He looked completely devastating when he let go of your arm and turned away from you, “ **_Fine, when he comes back, I won’t get in your way._ ** ”

You had no clue what Kylo was talking about. Who did you love and why did he look so heartbroken? Your mind was moving 1,000 miles per minute trying to process everything that happened in the span of 10 minutes. None of it was making sense to you; why would Kylo care if you loved anyone and why didn’t he know that you were absolutely infatuated with him? He was the Supreme Leader; his eyes never missed a thing and he analyzed every move made by the people he came in contact with. 

You recalled he said something about Hux, but why had Hux come up in the first place? You certainly loved him as a brother; he was family to you. The very thought of being anything more ignited a strong feeling of disgust. Not to mention he’s literally railing some poor girl in his quarters right now that certainly wasn’t you. Kylo said you loved him and of course you did; Hux was your stability here. 

Suddenly, it hit you; Kylo must have seen what happened outside of Hux’s quarters and got the wrong idea. You gasped and smacked your hand against your head. _'_ _ Oh my God,’  _ you thought,  _ ‘This is bad!’  _ You definitely didn’t love Hux like  _ that  _ and that would never change. The feelings you had for him were on the complete opposite of the ones you held for Kylo. You didn’t love Kylo either, but you definitely could if you spent more time together. Kylo had taken over your dreams and thoughts every single day since you’ve been here and if that wasn’t close to love, you had no idea what was.

You turned in the direction Kylo walked away and started to run. He wasn’t in your sight, probably because you’ve been standing in the same spot trying to process everything. You really weren’t about to let this man leave after confessing he had some sort of feelings for you. You stomped across the floor as you ran- if no one knew you were wandering around, they did now- and your lungs were beginning to ache. You weren’t in the best shape and running was no easy task, but this was important. 

You could’ve let out a sigh of relief as you saw Kylo’s figure hastily walking in front of you and you picked up the pace. You must’ve overestimated how far away he was because you went crashing into his back, which took him by surprise causing him to lose his footing. You both went toppling to the floor; you directly on top of his back and him underneath you. 

You winced when you saw what position he landed in and began to apologize, “I’m so sorry!” You gasped, “I really need to get my depth perception checked. I think there’s something wrong with me. Honestly, who just-” Your rambling was cut off by a force flipping you down to the floor. A surprised gasp was ripped from your lungs as your back met the cold, hard floor. 

“What are you doing?” A harsh voice spoke and you looked up to see Kylo’s angry face. Your mouth just gaped open; no response was coming out of it. This only agitated him further, “When I ask you something, I expect an answer.”

You began stuttering, “I was- I-I just- You s-said-,” He cut your rambling off once again.

“Spit it out,” He pressed your shoulders back into the cold ground. 

“You ran away from me.”

The words caused a bewildered look to cross his face- the sight of that was amusing and you began to laugh, “What’re you laughing at?” He grumbled out. 

_ ‘Talk about mood swings,'  _ you thought as you laughed even harder. 

Kylo just regarded you with furrowed brows and his mouth turned down, “What?!”

You giggled out, “I’m sorry, it's just your face. That was an expression I didn’t think I’d see on your face.”

He ignored you and asked another question, this time in a much deeper voice, “Why were you running through the halls?”

Your laughter stopped when you realized that the situation had now turned serious, “I was chasing after you, Kylo.”

His face stayed blank when he questioned, “Why?”

“Because you think I’m in love with Hux, which is so far from the truth. You’re like ice cold on that one, Sir.” You said softly.

His body seemed to turn cold at the mention of Hux, “I saw you two.”

You shook your head, “No, you saw part of what happened. I only came by to check on him because I was worried and he wasn’t answering my messages,” he stayed quiet so you continued, “Come to find out he’s been busy nailing some girl all day.” You face wrinkled in disgusted at the image of your best friend having sex. 

Kylo didn’t say anything and all he did was just stare down at you. Your body was still pinned underneath his and his hands still kept your shoulders to the ground. He looked frozen and you didn’t know if this position was going to change anytime soon.  _ ‘Oh no,’ _ you thought,  _ ‘If I get in trouble, I am so flaying Hux alive for this later!’  _ Your thoughts were getting loud again and your body started to fill with anxiety. This man could be lethal if he wanted to be and you hoped he didn’t turn that power on you. 

All of a sudden, two strong hands pulled you up and you found yourself nestled in Kylo’s lap. You heard a thud as Kylo’s back met the wall and your soft hands flew up to his shoulders so you didn’t crash into him again. Your eyes meet deep hazel- swirling with thousands of emotions and you couldn’t identify one. Kylo’s gloved hand raised up to lightly run over your cheek. He softly traveled a path down to your mouth and lightly traced your lips; everything he was doing was casting a spell on you. Suddenly, he pried your mouth open and shoved two leather fingers inside. You squeaked in surprise at the intrusion of his fingers in your mouth but quickly welcomed him. His burning eyes watched you as your lips fit around the fingers to suck. He let you trace his glove with your tongue for a couple of seconds before he withdrew him. 

Before you could even whine at the loss of his taste in your mouth, he harshly kissed you. His mouth met yours with such fury that even Hades would’ve been surprised by it. You recovered from the initial shock and kissed him back. Your mouth was only following what Kylo was doing; he definitely had the dominant position in this situation and you certainly weren’t going to fight him. 

His hand traveled from your back all the up to the nape of your neck. He grasped at the hair at the bottom of your ponytail and tugged your head back. The tingling sensation of pain made you gasp but the pleasure of it all had you clenching your thighs in anticipation. He took the opportunity of your open mouth to shove his tongue inside and consumed your mouth. Kylo tasted of power and blood; something you never knew you would be hungry for, yet found yourself craving more of it. 

You slipped a hand up to travel up his neck, only to be met with Kylo’s free hand pinning both of yours behind your back. He broke away from the hot kiss to whisper hotly against your mouth, “Be a good girl, and don’t touch.” You almost wanted to whine in protest at that, but you stopped yourself and slowly nodded your head. Kylo moved his hand from your wrists and smiled when you saw you were keeping them in the position he put them in, “That’s my good girl.” 

His mouth swiftly met yours once again and his tongue slipped inside instantly. Your teeth clacked together when you tried to open your mouth impossibly wide, hungry for his taste. Kylo gave a warning tug at your hair and a quiet moan slipped from your mouth. You hoped he wouldn’t have picked up on that but you weren’t so lucky. He pulled back again and gripped your chin with his free hand, “You like that?” You dazed eyes met his and you sent him a blissed out smile. Kylo just tightened his other hand in your hair and pulled again. This time when he spoke, his voice was right next to your ear, “Answer me, little dove. Do you like it when I pull your hair?”

You didn’t know if you had any voice left in you to speak, but you tried anyway. A broken “Yes” fell from your lips and you cast your eyes downwards. 

“That makes me wonder what else you’d like.” He moved his hand away from the hair it was tangled in and slowly wrapped it around your neck. Your eyes widened at the sensation of his fingers digging into the muscles on each side of your neck. He regarded you silently as he squeezed tighter. The pressure he was applying was not enough to cause panic to arise, instead pleasure erupted in every nerve ending your body possessed. He was only cutting off your air to the point where a delicious floaty sensation took over your mind. 

“Naughty girl,” He spoke into the skin of your neck. Kylo kept his hand where it was and left a small kiss on your mouth. After a few more seconds, he moved his hand away and you drew in a full breath you didn’t realize you needed. Kylo laughed quietly and then buried his head in the crook of your shoulder where he bit down hard. You loudly gasped and your hands flew up to dig in his hair to tug his mouth away. 

Kylo chided you and resisted your attempt to pull him away. Instead, he kissed the mark you were sure he left behind and trailed them up to your ear, “Listen to me; are you listening?” You quickly nodded in confirmation, “I put that there to show everyone who you belong to. No one touches you except for me. Is that clear, dove?” 

You breathlessly answered him, “Yes, Kylo; crystal clear.” 

He kissed the shell of your ear and drew both hands to rub at your back. As the situation slowly deescalated, you realized where you were. You pushed away from him, but you were quickly caught, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Kylo,” you hissed out, “We are in the middle of a fucking hallway!”

He just raised an eyebrow at your statement- as if to say  _ ‘who cares? _ ’.

“We’re not doing this in the hallway!” You yelled at him.

He kept his hands on your back but leaned in closer to you, “Watch your mouth; we can do whatever wherever I please.”

You poked his chest with your finger, “We’re not having sex in a hallway; are you missing some screws up there?”

He caught your hand and pinned it down on his heart, “Little girl, I’d implore you to watch how you speak to me.”

You just rolled your eyes at his behavior and tried to tug your hand out from under his, “I’d feel a lot better if we were somewhere more private, Kylo. Not somewhere where someone could come walking down here at any minute.”

He thought for a moment before hooking his hands around your thighs and lifting you up with him. The breath was punched from your lungs as he slung you over his shoulder and walked in the direction he was when you crashed into him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

He bought a gloved hand down on your ass and a squeal left your lips. “Somewhere more private, dove.”

Your lips pulled up at the sound of the pet name; such a weird term of endearment to use for somebody. You lightly pounded his back with his hands and you were sure he could feel you shaking with laughter. Kylo just simply smacked the back of your thighs and you swear you could hear little laughs falling from his mouth. 

While you two were distracted, neither of you noticed a red-headed general stopping in the middle of the hallway and watching with fondness. Finally, all his hard work had paid off. Kylo would stop bothering him about you and you would stop moping around the ship every day you didn’t see him. Hux just turned back around and quietly left to go back to his own lover in his quarters. 

When he walked away you thought, ' _ Hell, of a story I have to tell Hux tomorrow.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don’t even know how that turned into that. Sorry to Anon if that’s not close to what you had in mind, oops, but I let myself wander. I might do a second part where it’s smut, but I’m not sure yet. Lemme know if that’s something you guys would wanna read.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a wonderful week ! My requests are open and I added more characters to my request list; my tumblr is angelsfwrites ! Thank you so much for reading and more prompts are always welcome ! Feedback is also welcome !
> 
> Please, remember to wear a mask if you go out and stay safe and healthy out there, everyone ! Thank you, ily xx !  
> \- K :) !


End file.
